Shuichi's POV
by thepurplepumpkin
Summary: This is a day in the life of Shuichi, from his Point of View. I started this as a first person exercise but I just kept writting. I will write more as I feel inspired.


I stir in my sleep shivering at the lack of warmth. I don't want to get up yet, I open my eyes just a crack and look at the alarm clock. It's only seven, I try to force myself back to sleep but nothing works. I turn on my side and see the empty bed looking back at me. I sit up and rub my eyes as I look around our bedroom. It's lonely whenever he is busy with his novel; he spends all his time in his study and forgets I even exist. Sometimes I wonder if he even loves me, in all the years we have been together he has never told me he loves me, it makes me worry. I shake my head as tears form in my eyes, "I won't cry for that bastard." I say to myself and jump out of bed and skip to the closet, I look at many different outfits before deciding on a pair of denim shorts and a red crop top that barely covers my chest.

I quietly open the door and quietly walk toward the kitchen. I know he says not to do anything in here because I will probably burn the entire apartment down but I can't help but want to do something nice for him. I reach into the cabinet next to the fridge and pull out his favorite type of coffee. I measure it carefully and put the proper amount into the machine then add a few cups of water to the back of the machine. I place his favorite mug on the counter and start up the machine, knowing he would enjoy a nice hot cup of coffee when he takes a break. I sit down at the kitchen table and watch as the brown liquid pours into the glass container and fills it to the top before the machine turns off. I walk over and pour the brown liquid into the mug and then quietly walk over to the door to the study, I knock on the door lightly.

"What the hell do you want brat? I'm working right now!" Yuki shouts threw the door as he works on the last chapter of his latest novel.

"Oh...well...I...um thought you might like some coffee..." I reply nervously and fondle the mug in my hands as I stare at the door worried that he might yell at me for using the coffee maker.

Yuki stands up and stomps to the door opening his quickly nearly tearing it off of its hinges. "How many times have I told you not to use anything in the kitchen?!" He shouted angrily.

"I-I know but I wanted to make you some coffee, and I didn't burn down the apartment or hurt myself....I didn't even burn the coffee! Look!" I say happily and thrust the mug toward him.

"Fine, but don't ever do it again? Understand Baka?" Yuki replied and took the mug from his lover and took a big gulp, "Not bad...."

"So you like it Yuki?!" I ask enthusiastically my eyes lighting up and a huge smile coming to my face just like what a child would look like when he awoke on Christmas morning and saw the presents under the shining Christmas tree.

"Humph. I never said that. I just said it's not bad...it could have been a lot worse. Considering you of all people made it, it's not that bad." He said and took another gulp of the caffeinated drink, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid rushing to his stomach and the feel of caffeine starting to course through his veins.

"Yuki! I'm so glad to hear that!" I said and leapt at my lover tackling him to the ground, somehow He managed to keep the now empty mug safe and set it on the floor.

"What are you doing Baka?! You almost broke my mug!" Yuki said with a scowl as he looked down at the mass of pink hair.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki I was just so happy....and it's been so long I just couldn't resist...." I begin to blush as I look up at him, he doesn't seem too mad.

"Couldn't resist what....?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, and then he smirked, "Me?"

My blush increases after he says that, he knows that I can't resist him but he loves to tease me about it.

Eiri continues to smirk as he places a hand on the back of my neck and pulls me into a kiss. I begin to melt as his lips gently caress mine. I always turn into a puddle when he does this to me. This is the closest I will get to him telling me he loves me, his gentle touches is how he shows me that he loves me. I know I'm being selfish but I wish that he would actually tell me that he loves me.

He can tell that I'm spacing out a little as we kiss and begins to get frustrated, he likes being the only thing on my mind when he does this to me. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer; I can feel the bulge growing under his pajama pants. The only thing he is wearing, other than his glasses. I love it when he wears his glasses; they make him look even sexier.

I moan softly into the kiss, I feel his lips curl up into a smirk. He pulls away and looks down at my boyish frame. He pushes me against the wall and pulls my hands above my head and keeps them there with one hand. It's not like I'll try to run away, he just likes to be in control. I don't mind, it kind of turns me on.


End file.
